


Night Time Randevu

by ghyx



Series: tumblr requests [5]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: request: #11 with mino please? :)prompt: "We could get arrested for this.”summary: You’ve been friends with Mino for a long time now, you’ve also been in love with him for a long time. He can convince you to do just about anything. Even stuff you could most likely get arrested for.





	Night Time Randevu

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request or just talk to me this is my tumblr! Just know this is a bit rough and unedited.

Song Minho was a truly beautiful boy, or at least that was your personal opinion. You had been completely smitten with him from the very moment you meant him. You felt lucky to just be friends with him but at the same time you wanted so much more. That being said it wasn’t that surprising that he could convince you to do just about anything.

“Minho, we could get arrested for this.” You whisper as he pulls you along behind him.

“We won’t if we don’t get caught.” Minho turned to wink at you. You let out a deep sigh as he pulls open the heavy metal door that leads up to the roof of the hotel you were staying in. It was labeled as strictly off limits but apparently Seunghoon had snagged a few all access keys from the maid’s cart. So now Minho was pulling you into their mischief, you weren’t sure how you felt about that.

“If we do get caught, I’m gonna jump. I refuse to go to jail.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Minho said shaking his head. Pulling open the next door and stepping out onto the roof. “It’s beautiful out here don’t you think?” He looks over at you as you stare out at the skyline in wonder.

“Yeah, it really is.” You whisper. He’s grinning now, that cute excited puppy grin of his.

“Let’s sit and admire the view, shall we?”

You and Minho sit up there talking as you watch the sunset slowly along the horizon. The two of you had been talking for half an hour or more but never ran out of things to say. And when there was a lull in conversation it wasn’t awkward it was actually kind of peaceful.

“Hey.” You say suddenly as you remember something. “Didn’t you say Seunghoon was coming up? Where is he? Do you think he’s okay?”

“Oh…yeah.” Minho mumbles, looking away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, he’s okay. Actually I asked him not to come.”

“What? Why?” You felt so confused, Minho and Seunghoon were best friends. Why would Minho not want him here?

“Honestly…I wanted to talk to you alone.” Minho seemed, nervous and worried. He was looking from the ground to your eyes and back to the ground.

“You can tell me anything, Minho.” You hoped he could tell you were being sincere. Minho clears his throat and turns so his body is facing you.

“Well…._ I really like you. I’ve liked you for a long time now, like since the start of our friendship. I could never think of a way to tell you. I wanted it to be special. I know this isn’t-” You cut him off by taking his face in your hands and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“It’s perfect.” You whisper when you pull back. Minho smiles softly and leans back in but your moment is broken when you both hear the door start to open.

“Shit.” Minho grabs your hand pulling you behind something to hide.

“You idiot! We’re going to get caught, and I’m gonna have to jump off this goddamn building.”

“Shut up.” Minho covers your mouth and you both listen as the footsteps get closer and then further away, there’s soft whistling and the sound of something clanging against something else. You both wait with racing hearts and bated breath until the person finally leaves and you both let out a deep sigh, Minho drops his hand from your mouth and burst out laughing. You slap him hard on the shoulder and he clutches it but he’s still laughing.

“This isn’t funny.” You whine at him and turn away heading towards the door.

“It’s kinda funny.” Minho argues, grabbing your hand and spinning you around. He puts his hands on your waist and pulls you in close. “I’m glad we came up here.” He leans in and kisses you, his mouth soft as he leads you through the kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck as the kiss deepens before you finally pull back remembering where you were.

“Me too, now let’s get the hell out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me your thoughts or give me a kudos if you didn't hate this! Thanks :)  
> If like me and you are able please consider buying me a coffee to support my writing!


End file.
